The present invention relates to a mold for temporary football kicking tee. In the prior art, football kicking tees are well known and are made in various shapes and sizes. Applicant is the holder of United States Patents disclosing and claiming kicking tees, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,453; 4,657,252 and D291,714. Other applications are currently pending.
Applicant is unaware of any mold ever devised to allow the user to mold a temporary football kicking tee for instructional purposes and to allow the user to learn how to kick a football without fear of striking the tee and hurting the user's foot.
Most football kicking tees now on the market other than those marketed by Applicant rely upon a flat surface and two or more upstanding prongs to support a football thereon. In such tees, the kicker often strikes one or more of the prongs or the tee body itself causing a stinging sensation or more serious injury. The tees marketed by Applicant under the Registered Trademarks "TOE-TAL" and "GROUND ZERO" solve this problem by providing kicking tees devoid of prongs and relying upon surface contact about the tip of the football to support the football within a ball-receiving recess. With no upstanding prongs, it is virtually impossible to properly kick a football and strike the tee as well. The present invention is designed to appeal to a young kicker, early in his or her career, who wishes to learn place kicking technique without any fear of injury from striking the kicking tee. Other users could include beach-goers.